


Soulmate Mark

by Mirajanefairytailmage



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirajanefairytailmage/pseuds/Mirajanefairytailmage
Summary: Each person has a mark on their wrist called a Soulmate mark. Your soulmate has the exact same mark, only theirs is on the opposite wrist from yours. Also you are not fully human due to the fact that you have massive feathered wings. After working with S.H.I.E.L.D. during the attack on New York you become close friends with the Avengers. When you finally meet your Soulmate you are just as shocked as the Avengers are.





	Soulmate Mark

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic. They are owned by Stan Lee, Marvel Comics, Marvel Cinema, the writers and directors of the Marvel Movies, and also Disney Productions. I simply borrowed them for this fanfic.
> 
> Honestly this is based off a dream I had, though I added A LOT more detail in this fanfic than my dream had. I have weird dreams, don’t mind me. I've tweaked it so that it would be a reader insert. Y/N- Your Name

It’s been two years since the attack on New York that was lead by Loki. You weren’t on the ground during any of the action. Instead you stayed on the Hellicarrier with Agent Hill, helping when asked. You had met the members of the Avengers before all hell broke loose. At first they didn’t know what to think of you. You have a massive set of wings. The feathers closest to your shoulders are honey colored and the rest of the feathers are a beautiful auburn color. You normally keep them folded behind you. You’ve had your wings since birth.

As if your wings weren’t off putting enough your attire didn’t help. Due to your wings you had to wear corset tops. It was the only type of top that wouldn’t interfere with your wings. You’d pair the tops with black or blue jeans and black steel-toed boots. Your mark is always visible. Of course it wasn’t the outfit that threw the team off, it was your wings. That was until Bruce said Thor is from a different realm and considered a Norse God so accepting you would be an easy task. With that statement the team fully accepted you for who you are.

Even after the attack they all had kept in touch with you. That had made you happy because until S.H.I.E.L.D. no one had accepted you. When they would call you they talked of how they found their soulmate. Tony had found his the very day he met Pepper. Thor spoke of how Jane ended up being his. Steve never spoke of his much, other than to say she passed away a long time ago. Clint said his is a secret. Bruce and Natasha were still searching.

One day Tony called you, throwing a fit. Odin had decided for Loki’s punishment he had to live on Earth without powers. The place Loki was to live was in the tower with the Avengers. Tony went on saying it’s more of a punishment to the team than it is to Loki.

Today you sat on silently on your couch staring at you soulmate mark. Yours was a beautiful crescent moon surrounded by swirls and a few stars. It’s raised a bit off your skin on your right wrist. The story behind the mark is your soulmate has the exact same mark on the opposite wrist as yours. Once the two of you meet the mark will glow softly and your body will fill with a warmth that you have never felt before. You still have not met your soulmate yet.

You jumped when your phone rang, pulling you out of your thoughts. When you looked at the caller I.D. you smiled, seeing it was Bruce. You were close to him because of how he stood up for you when you met the team. Bruce was the first one to treat you kindly even with your wings. Soon the rest of the team warmed up to you, but you felt closer to Bruce. “Hey, Bruce.” You say when you finally answer. “Hey, Y/N. I’m outside your house.” He says brightly. “Alright, I’ll be out in a few.” You say before you hang up.

You silently praised yourself for getting dressed as soon as you rolled out of bed. You put your shoes on and grabbed your purse. As soon as you stepped outside Bruce pulled you into a hug. “It’s been awhile.” He says when he releases you. “Yes it has been.” You say smiling at him. “Too bad you two aren’t soulmates.” Natasha says as she approaches. “Hey, Nat.” You say as she hugs you. “Okay, enough standing around.” She says pulling you to the car. “Tony let us borrow a convertible so your wings wouldn’t get squished.” Bruce says when you get close to the car. 

“Hold up, what is going on?” You ask releasing yourself from Natasha’s grip. “Right, we should have opened with that.” Bruce said as he hopped into the driver’s seat. “Tony is having a formal party tonight. He wanted us to help you pick out a gown. Well, I’ll help you. It’s just Bruce got excited and forgot to call ahead of time to inform you of your invite.” Natasha says as she hopped into the back seat.

“Okay, I’m up for it.” You say as you get into the car. “We only have four hours before the party.” Bruce says driving away from your house. “I know the perfect place to get Y/N’s dress.” Natasha tells Bruce. You smile happily. The car ride to the dress shop was filled with laughter and off key singing.

“We’re here.” Bruce announces, putting the car in park. “Y/N, are you alright?” Natasha asks when you don’t move right away. “Um, I have wings and no money.” You say looking down at your hands. “Don’t worry we got your back, and we got that covered.” Bruce says squeezing your hand reassuringly. You smiled at him as you all got out of the car. You were still a little nervous and shy as soon as you stepped inside the shop.

When the girl behind the counter just stared at you, you felt uneasy. “Oh. My. You’re gorgeous.” She said walking up to you. “I’m Emma.” She smiled brightly. At her words you felt shocked but also relaxed. “Can you help us choose a dress that won’t interfere with her wings? Natasha asked breaking the awkward silence. “Yes, of course.” Emma said happily. Emma gestured for you and Natasha to follow her. Bruce took a seat on the bench near the dressing rooms.

“Are they real?” Emma asked after showing the two of you a rack of dresses. You looked from side to side before turning your back to the girl. When you knew you had enough room you stretched out your wings. “They’re beautiful.” She gasped as you refolded them and turned to face her. “Is this not abnormal to you?” You ask her gesturing at your wings. “I’m actually friends with people who have special abilities.” She spoke softly to you. “One of them has wings.” She looked at your wings as she spoke. “Oh.” Was the only response you could think of.

“If you tell me your size. I believe I can get the perfect dress for you.” Emma says with a smile. Once you tell her your dress size, she disappeared somewhere within the shop. You and Natasha walk over to Bruce. “Apparently Y/N’s not the only winged human in existence.” Natasha tells Bruce. He looks over at you with an eyebrow raised. “The shop girl knows someone that has wings.” You tell him right as she comes up to you with a gown.

“Here, it’s a corset top gown. Try it on.” She says with a smile. You take the gown happily. Smiling foolishly when you notice the top zips in the front. You walk into the dressing room, quickly stripping out of your clothes and slip on the gown. You looked at yourself in the mirror and gasped. The dress had a corset top with off the shoulder sleeves. The skirt reached down to your ankles. There is a slit on the right side of the skirt that stopped mid-thigh. The gown itself is solid black accented in silver and it hugged your body perfectly.

Smiling you stepped out of the dressing room. Emma, Bruce, and Natasha just stared which made you nervous. “Well?” You asked shyly. “Y/N, it’s perfect.” Bruce spoke first. “You sure this is alright?” You turn to ask Emma. You ask this because you didn’t see the dress on any of the racks so you knew it was pulled from were they kept newly delivered dresses. “Oh yeah. This is my shop and I thought this dress would be perfect. My employees are at the ware house to pick up more dresses anyhow.” Emma spoke happily. “That dress looks like it was secretly made for you.” Natasha says when she stands up to circle around you. “How about trying these on with it?” Emma says handing you a pair of black pumps with silver straps. You smiled, sat down and put them on. You stood again. You hear a couple more people gasp. “These two are my employees Sara and Lisa.” Emma says when she noticed the nervous look on your face.

“I’m Sara. Wow! You look like a Goddess.” Sara says with a smile. “I’m Lisa. That dress truly compliments your gorgeous wings.” Lisa spoke. “I’ll take the heels and gown.” You said smiling brightly as you went back into the dressing room. When you were dressed you walked up to the counter with Bruce and Natasha smiling. “Thank you.” You say setting the items down. “Actually we should thank you.” Emma said while she rang up the items. “We had heard rumors of you. Well more of we heard you live in town and are a friend of the Avengers. Also we heard you look like a Goddess. We’ve been hoping to meet you.” Lisa says smiling. “Thank you for being so kind to me. I just might come back more often.” You say as Bruce pays, and Emma hands you the gown and heels.

“Well, did you have fun?” Bruce asks when you head for the car. “Yes, I really did enjoy myself.” You said before Natasha got in the car. You and Bruce follow her lead. “Now to the tower. Nat will help you get ready in her room. Also remember Loki will be attending.” Bruce said pulling away from the curb. Bruce had the music blaring during the car ride so it was filled with music and smiles.

Bruce turned down the music when the tower came into view. He pulled around the side of the building and into the garage. “Good evening.” Jarvis greeted you guys when Bruce turned the car off. “Good evening, Jarvis.” You say as you get out. “Miss Y/N, it is a delight to hear you again.” Jarvis says. You smile as the three of you enter the elevator. “I need to go to my floor and Nat and Y/N need to go Nat’s floor.” Bruce spoke to Jarvis. “Yes, sir.” Jarvis spoke when the elevator moved.

Bruce stepped out of the elevator one floor before you and Natasha had to step out. “Okay, what shall we do with your hair?” Natasha said as you both stepped out of the elevator onto her floor. “How about we do it like Tauriel’s form The Hobbit series?” You say shyly. “That would be perfect with your dress.” Natasha says happily. “We only have two and a half hours left.” You say glancing at the clock. “That’s why we put our dresses on first before hair and makeup.” Natasha said pulling her dress out of her wardrobe.

Her dress was simple, form fitting, and black. She paired her dress with knee high boots and straightened her hair. Doing all of that didn’t take her very long. When she was done she began helping you. Your look took a bit longer because she wanted to do your makeup also. She gave your eyes black wings with a touch of gold. Once finished with dressing you, doing your hair and makeup, she made you look at your reflection. “I truly look like a winged Goddess.” You gasped at your reflection, in her body mirror that was mounted to her wall. “There’s only twenty minutes left before the guests arrive.” Natasha tells you.

“I guess we should get going then.” You smile at her when you walk towards the elevator. When you got to the floor where the party was being held, you were immediately hugged by Agent Hill. “Hi Maria.” You chuckled. “It’s been awhile.” She says smiling and finally lets you go. She gasps once she gets a good look at you. “You look stunning.” She says to you. You smile and walk further into the room. There were already a few guests, mainly S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Currently all eyes were on you, not because of your wings though. This time it’s because of your beauty.

When you see Bruce and Tony you walk towards them. The moment they see you their jaws drop open. “Y/N, you’re gorgeous.” Bruce says when you get close enough. “Thank you.” You blush. “Thunderboy and Reindeer Games will be a few minutes late this evening.” Tony said with a smirk. “Why’s that?” You ask curiously. “Because Thor wanted to explain to Loki the tradition of partying in our realm and to ask him to behave.” Bruce spoke before Tony made anymore insults towards Thor and Loki.

“Good evening, Y/N.” You turn to see Steve. “Steve, how are you?” You ask him while pulling him into a hug. “I’ve been alright.” He says when you release him. “I’m glad you could join us tonight.” Clint said as he walked up to the group with Natasha at his side. “I’m glad I could be here. Where is Pepper?” You ask Tony, looking around the room. “Sadly she is away on business.” Tony says with a frown. “Lady Y/N, by the Gods you look gorgeous.” Thor says as he finally joins the group. 

“It is nice to see you. Jane is away so she is unable to join us. Though she did tell me that I am to tell you hello.” Thor continues. “Where is your brother?” Tony asks sharply. “He will join us soon.” Thor replies kindly. At his words your body suddenly warms. You push your sleeve up to see the mark has a silver glow. “It’s you?” You lift your head and lock eyes with a man you’ve never met before.

“Brother Loki, may I see your wrist?” Thor asked quietly. While he inspected Loki’s mark you kept yours exposed. “They share the same mark.” Thor says to the people around you. Even with what was happening your eyes had stayed locked on Loki. The entire group gasped due to the shock of Loki being your soulmate. Loki stepped closer to you once Thor released his wrist. “May I?” He asked softly gesturing at your mark. You nod as he puts his wrist next to yours.

The two of you gasp as you see for yourselves that the marks are an exact match. “I’ve finally found you.” He looks up at you when he spoke. “Forgive me. My name is Loki.” He spoke finally after releasing your hand. “I am Y/N.” You say with a smile. “Honestly, I’m not sure how to feel about this.” Natasha was the first to speak. “It is fate and a mark that has brought them together. Let us be happy for them.” Thor spoke cheerfully.

“Wait! This man nearly destroyed all of New York. He’s known as the God of Lies and Mischief. How do you expect to have all of us accept this and celebrate?” Steve says angrily. “Steve, calm down. They were meant to be from the very start. I’m sure Loki will become a better person.” Bruce spoke up. “You know what! I know who we see him as and what he has done. Loki, if you are will to look passed the fact that I have wings, I am willing to look passed your past.” You spoke looking directly at Loki. “Only I have one question. Do you regret your actions?” You asked and waited for a response. “Yes, I regret all the innocent lives that I stole. I do not regret my punishment, simply because it has lead me to you.” Loki replied, you could see the honesty in his eyes.

“He speaks the truth. From this moment on we celebrate.” Thor spoke up. “Wait, I wasn’t finished. Lady Y/N, I can look passed your wings. Though they add on to your beauty. They are a part of you and I will love them as much as I love you. I have to be honest I am not of Asgard. I am of Jotunheim.” Loki spoke the last words quietly. “Brother, are you sure you want to do this here?” Thor asked gesturing around the room at the growing crowd. “Yes, I have been waiting all my life to find my soulmate. I would like to tell her the ENTIRE truth. Y/N, I am a Frost Giant.” Loki spoke to you and Thor.

Suddenly Loki takes you by the wrist and leads you out onto the balcony. Once outside he looks you in the eyes. “I’m about to show you my true form. You must promise me that you will not touch me, it could harm you severely.” He spoke earnestly. “I promise.” You say putting your hands at your side. He looks into the windows to make sure no one is watching. Suddenly his skin changes to a blue color with markings. He’s looking down hoping you are not repulsed or frightened. “Loki? Please, look at me.” You told him. He looks up slowly meeting your eyes. You gasp when you see his red eyes. “Loki, I wish I could touch you. You are stunning.” You said taking a step closer to him.

He changes his form quickly. “Y-you’re serious?” You would love both sides of me?” He asked tears welling in his eyes. You close the distance and kiss him passionately. At first he is shocked and doesn’t move. A few seconds later he relaxes against you and kisses you back. The two of you broke for air after several minutes. “From this moment on I forgive you, I vow to love all of you.” You say resting your forehead against his. “I suppose we must go back to the party.” Loki said straightening up.

You hooked your arm with his and walked back inside. You smile brightly when you spot the group again. “Well?” Thor asks nervously. “We are together and very happy.” Loki spoke while you smiled in agreement. “Good, I am happy for you both.” Thor pulled the two of you into a group hug when he spoke. “I am weary but also happy.” Steve spoke up. “We’re happy as long as you are.” Bruce said gesturing to Natasha, Clint, and Tony. They smiled brightly in agreement. “Now let us celebrate.” Tony said.

With that said you and Loki follow the group to the bar. “Eventually I do plan to marry you. I have searched my entire childhood and more to find you. I would enjoy to have you at my side forever and always.” Loki told you as you both stood around the bar with the group. “I would love that.” You say smiling at him. Thor begins to pass around the drinks. “To Lady Y/N and Brother Loki.” Thor spoke with his cup raised. Everyone cheered to that. After a couple more drinks and a few more laughs, Loki asked for a dance. The rest of the night was spent getting to know each other.

Many nights were spent that way, getting to know each other. The two of you would talk about anything and everything. Loki kept his word and married you a few years later. Odin approved of you and was happy to see Loki become a better man. Odin had told you that you bring out the best in Loki. From that moment on you both had found true happiness and finally felt like you belonged. Loki was eventually accepted as a member of the Avengers and you continued to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. No matter what danger lay ahead you both faced them together as a couple and as a part of a team.


End file.
